gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
James Holland-Pierce
James Christopher Holland is a main character in Kurt's Boy 86's fan fiction, '''Glee: The Next Generation. '''James is a former Carmel High student and former member of Vocal Adrenaline. He made his debut in a non-speaking cameo during "For Your Entertainment." Transferring from Carmel High to McKinley at the beginning of his Sophomore year, James immediately caught the attention of Jaxon Pierce. The two began dating in "Two of Hearts." Kurt's Boy 86 describes James as sort of "an Artie type character" and also one of his favorite characters. James was created by Klainer619. Personality Though he tries to appear cool and carries himself with a sure demeanor, underneath it all James is a sensitive, artistic guy. He's vulnerable and tries to cover this up with an attitude that makes him come off as cocky at times. He's also a hopeless romantic who dreams of finding love with a big, strong, Prince Charming, getting married, and living happily ever after. He also exhibits old fashioned views on sex and virginity. James is perhaps the least selfish member of New Directions, as well as the most easily hurt. He's not very open with his feelings, admitting to Jaxon that he doesn't wanna seem vulnerable or cry. However, with Jaxon, he is able to be himself and let that side of himself shine. Although, not a violent person, he has been shown to jump physically to Jaxon's defense, shoving Evan before he could hurt Jaxon further. Before Glee: The Next Generation Before Glee: The Next Generation began, it is clear that James attended Carmel for his freshman year and was Vocal Adrenaline's lead vocalist. Also, in Vocal Adrenaline was Archie Carmichael, who was a sophomore. It is unknown how Archie and James fell in love, but they did. Or at least James fell in love. It is safe to assume from comments Archie's made and things he's done that he may not have been in love with James, just using him. It was during this year that Vocal Adrenaline managed a second straight National title after being de-throned by New Directions in 2012. James was cheated on by Archie, who slept with another guy simply because James wouldn't have sex with him. When James discovered this, he tried to work things out with Archie. Archie's suggestion was that James have sex with him. When James declined, Archie dumped him, breaking James' heart. Archie then took to his Facebook and trashed James, calling him a "selfish, virginal, prude." James was determined to make his time at Carmel work, despite what Archie did, but Jesse St. James, the director of Vocal Adrenaline, was very close to Archie, acting as a big brother to him. Jesse made things hard on James, in a attempt to make James change his mind about trying to work things out wit Archie and give Archie his way. James grew tired of Vocal Adrenaline and Jesse's practices and decided at the end of his freshman year that he's transfer to McKinley for his sophomore year. Jesse and Archie tried to get him to stay, knowing James' talent could be an asset, but James was deadset on transferring. James In Season 1 "For Your Entertainment" James was introduced in episode one of the fan fic, but in a non-speaking cameo. During tryouts for football, Jaxon sees him walking through the parking lot and is immediately smitten by him. Jaxon asks the other guys who he is and they tell him that his name is James Holland and he transferred from Carmel and plans to play basketball. "Proud" In "Proud," Jaxon is still very much smitten by James. So much so that Jaxon, after turning down Sue's offer to join the Cheerios, plans a run-in with James as a mean to start a conversation. Jaxon bumps into James, pretending it was an accident. After they help each other pick up their books, they walk to homeroom together, revealing they have the same homeroom, despite appearing to not have any classes together. "Battle of the Sexes" In "Battle of the Sexes," James auditions for New Directions, singing "Fireflies' by Owl City. Jaxon is missing from the audience due to helping Coach Beiste prepare for the football season. James is accepted into New Directions. For The Battle of the Sexes, after Jaxon is unanimously voted team captain, he picks James to do costumes for New Radicals' "You Get What You Give" due to James being so stylish. James decides to do similar costumes to what the lead singer wears in the video, khakis, fedoras, and different colored hoodies. After rehearsals, Jaxon follows James into the hallway, and upon watching him put on his sunglasses, Jaxon feels that James thinks he's too cool for him and it moves him to sing Mike Posner's "Cooler Than Me." Midway through the song, Azimio slushies Jaxon. James comes to his aid and takes him to the bathroom where he helps clean Jaxon up. After the performance, James tells Jaxon he was amazing and that he was a star. When Jaxon acts modestly, James asks him why he can't see that in himself. "Two of Hearts" "Invitationals" "This Is Halloween" "My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?" "Don't Turn Around" Appearance James is a little more on the short side, very slender and toned. He has dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He dresses sort of preppy and sporty. His favorite accessories appear to be scarves. He also loves tank tops, suits, and button up shirts. He doesn't wear sneakers very often, mainly boots. His style could somewhat be compared to Puck's with a little bit of Kurt's mixed in. Prior to dating Jaxon, James wore sunglasses 98% of the time. But afterwards, he stops for the most part because he knows how much Jaxon loves his eyes and also due to Jaxon's feelings about his glasses that surfaced during "Cooler Than Me." Songs Solos Season 1 Season 2 Solos (In A Duet) Season 1: Season 2: SOLOS (IN A GROUP NUMBER): Season 1: Season 2: Trivia *Uses a Samsung Galaxy Ace *Doesn't currently hold a driving licence *Is the only member of Vocal Adrenaline to transfer to Mckinley and stay as a student for an entire season without quitting. Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Male Characters Category:Former Vocal Adrenaline Members Category:Fan Favorite Characters Category:Transfer Students Category:Jameson Category:LGBT Characters Category:Former Carmel High School Students Category:Main Characters